


Never Enough Hugs

by TedizStalker



Category: Bx: Execute (OFF Fangame)
Genre: It's not Ghost if he's not swearing, M/M, short simple fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26511904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TedizStalker/pseuds/TedizStalker
Summary: This was at a request of a friend who's been feeling down lately.Have a spontaneous 1am fluff fict.
Relationships: Ghost Batter/Huaso
Kudos: 8





	Never Enough Hugs

Today has been a hard day.

Huaso’s muscles ache. It doesn’t help that as the season turns cold, so too do the joints and fibers, or what’s left of them in his body, begin to protest against working more than usual. He puts the pickaxe down and sits against the warm wall he was picking at.

It’s been five days since Ghost had last visited. Maybe he’s found something else to do?

Or maybe he’s busy?

He sighs, closing his eyes for just a moment.

He really should get started on making dinner, but he just needs rest right now…

~~

What a cute sight.

Ghost finally found the time to come visit, smiling as soon as he arrived. It’s notably chilly in the mines today, and he’s not fond of the cold himself. But there was Huaso, napping up against the purple walls of the mines.

No bed is comfortable when it doesn’t have his Elsen sleeping in it, especially if they are sharing a roof. Even if it’s not a roof they exist under right now.

And even if Huaso technically didn’t get out the bedroll.

~~

Huaso soon stirs to something warm. He’s embraced lovingly by a familiar presence. Soft, cuddly… and it’s purring.

Glancing up, he can feel Ghost’s chin resting on his head, as well as his hands, his hardhat missing; removed as soon as the spirit got comfortable.

“Hello again, you.” Huaso greets with a smile, and a small blush.

“Hello, me-fucker.” Ghost returns the greeting, grinning from the chuckle the harbringer has in response to the blunt fact that he’s called him by.

“Aside from the fact that it’s been a few days since ya last visited, is there a reason why yer coiled ‘round me?”

“There is, actually.”

Ghost moves, still coiled around the other, but getting in a better spot. And so that he could loosen up enough to let Huaso hug him back.

“Because you’re here, and not over at my place cuddling me in my bed.”

“Well, ya know yer welcome ta come over here an’ cuddle away. As well as invite me over to yer place.” Huaso gently reminds him, soon moving his arms to hug around the other’s torso.

“And you don’t even have to ask to come over to my place, strawberry marshmallow.”

“I know, I know. Still wouldn’ wanna git yer brothers sick on the other hand.”

The miner glances up at the other’s face. Ghost’s eyelids are closed, and there’s a content smile on his mouth. His body is nice and warm, compared to the unusual chill in the mines.

“I dunno if it’s the change of season, but if it ain’t that, I don’ understand why the mines are chilly today.”

“Me neither,” the purifier nods, purring away, “but do you know what I do understand in circumstances like these?”

“Like what?”

At this question, Ghost leans close with a nuzzle, fixing his hug. Snug, soft, warm, welcoming.

“When the weather’s this chilly, it’s never enough hugs.”


End file.
